


A Devil Goes Looking for a Spider

by FortisPuella



Series: The Devil and the Spider [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Bonding, Foggy is really concerned, Friendship, Matt isn't ready for this, Matt just wants to make sure Spiderman doesn't die, Spiderman Really wants to be friends with Daredevil, Superhero Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortisPuella/pseuds/FortisPuella
Summary: The second meeting of Daredevil and Spiderman and the start of a friendship begins.





	A Devil Goes Looking for a Spider

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the second part of my series about Spiderman and Daredevil's friendship. I'm really enjoying writing these two so expect more soon!

Daredevil had been keeping an eye on Spiderman. He’d hung around the edge of Hell’s Kitchen, hoping to sense the young hero swinging through the city. Daredevil had even started stopping petty crime; purse snatchers and muggers. All in the hope that Spiderman would be around. But it was all in vein. Spiderman had stayed away for the time being.

Matt was doing his part as well. He’d spent hours collecting every news story, every sighting, every piece of information he could on the costumed hero. He compiled quite a file on Spiderman. He’d even setup a bulletin board. Foggy called it stalking. Matt called it keeping tabs on the young hero.

A month ago, Matt had snuck into the office, looking tired to find Foggy already there with a cup of coffee. At first Foggy had a good laugh over Matt’s fateful encounter with the other spandex hero.

“He was trying to stop a what?” He’d laughed; spilling most of his own coffee.

But soon that humor turned to horror.

“He’s how old!” Foggy had roared at him. Matt had smiled. He’d known Foggy wasn’t going to react incredibly well knowing a child was swinging around Manhattan. Despite the jokes Foggy had thrown at Matt afterwards, he’d started helping right away. Matt had to admit, Foggy was better than him at gathering information. He’d doubled the size of Matt’s folder on Spiderman with a week. He’d setup a second billboard. Soon Foggy was more of an expert on Spiderman than Matt was. Karen had stated giving them weird looks in the mornings at the ever-increasing pile of photos and news clippings of Spiderman.

Matt hoped the more information he knew about Spiderman, the more likely he would be to see him again.

Matt didn’t have to worry. Spiderman found him.

It took another two weeks. But, one rainy night Daredevil was resting on a rooftop when the sound of padded feet landing in a puddle echoed across the roof. Daredevil turned to the presence of Spidey.

“Hi Daredevil.” The young hero offered shyly.

“Spiderman. What brings you all the way out here?”

“Oh, you know. Stopping baddies.”

“You usually do that in Manhattan or in Queens.”

“Well I’m doing it over here tonight. And I brought a present.” Matt cocked an eyebrow, confused. Spiderman took out a small binder; something a student would own. Spidey handed it over. There was a brief awkward moment as Matt stared at the folder, not sure what to do. Spiderman must have sensed something was amiss because he started chattering away.

“So about two weeks ago I saved this guy from a mugging and turns out he was friends with a guy whose cousins with one of Kingpins tailors. And that guy goes out for drinks with a bunch of Kingpins men every Thursday. So… he owed me big cuz you know I saved him all. No biggie. He’s a cool guy, getting his Masters of Fine Arts at NYU; we grabbed coffee. Doesn’t matter. He got me a bunch of info on Kingpins operation. I don’t understand half of it. But it sounds like something that you might you know… understand…” Spiderman trailed off because Matt had what he assumed was a goofy grin on his face. He was sure he knew all the information he’d just been handed. But still, Spiderman had spent a considerable amount of time on this. One favor wouldn’t have covered the weight of this binder. He was sure it was going to take Foggy some time to read it all to him. This was not the normal sort of thing Spiderman did. Daredevil was sure that Spiderman had put himself in considerable risk to obtain this information. And having it shoved into a three-ring binder was almost too much.

“Thank you, Spiderman. Really, I’m sure this will be incredibly helpful.” Spiderman was absolutely beaming.

“You welcome Daredevil sir… Daredevil. I’m just glad I could help a fellow hero.”

“You really did.”

“Well.” Spiderman clapped his hands together. “My work here is done. So, I’ll be off. You know back to the old city. Got some bad guys to catch. Unless you want to super hero together or something. Maybe hang. I don’t know. You probably don’t want to. It’s fine. I’ll just…go…”

Spiderman took a couple awkward steps back and turned to leave.

“Spiderman?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you like a mentor?” The words were out of Matt’s mouth before he knew it. Spiderman turned, confused.

“What?”

“Ah, a mentor. Someone to show you the ropes, watch your back, maybe help train you…”

Daredevil had more he wanted to stay. He’d practiced this a couple of times with Foggy. Someone was going to have to look after the hero. That much had become apparent after their first meeting. Daredevil thought he was probably the least qualified person to keep an eye out for Spidey. But Foggy had said he’d light Matt’s desk on fire if Matt didn’t at least ask. He’d planned on doing it after a couple more encounters. But it had slipped out.

Spiderman took a tentative step back.

“Why would I need a mentor?”

“I know you’re a kid.” Spiderman froze.

“Whaaaaat, that’s ridiculous! You sound ridiculous! I am a man. A very manly man.” Spiderman puffed out his chest as if to prove his point. Daredevil stared at him, unamused.

“I drink lots of whiskey and I have a job. A real job that I get paid to do. Maybe you’re kid!? I can’t tell! … That’s ridiculous you’re obviously an adult… I can tell… because… I too… am an… adult…”

Daredevil continued to stare. Spiderman hung his head.

“How did you know?” Matt gave a small smile.

“I am a super hero.”

“I’m not a kid you know!” Spiderman cried.

“Mhmm.”

“I’m seventeen! I’m practically an adult.”

“Try again.” Matt grumbled.

“Okay fourteen! But fourteen is the new seventeen you know.” The was a strain to Spiderman’s voice now that Matt hadn’t been expecting. The teen continued, more intense.

“And I’m good at this, you know! I help a lot of people. I helped a lady tonight and like a bunch of people last night; at least seven! And I may be a little over my head but I’m not going to stop.” Matt put a hand up.

“Kid, kid. I’m not going to stop you.” Spiderman finally stopped talking.

“What?”

“Take a breath. I am not going to stop you.” Spidey visibly deflated as the stress left him.

“I just want to help. You need someone to keep an eye on you while you’re out doing this.”

“Like a partner?” Spiderman suggested.

“More like a guide.”

“Like my Yoda.”

“Not like Yoda.”

“A little like Yoda.”

“Fine, a little.”

“That… sounds nice. Really nice. Where do we start?”

“Give me your phone.” There was a slight moment of hesitation. Then Spiderman produced a phone. Daredevil inputted his number.

“Call me anytime. Okay? Or text or whatever you kids do. If you’re in trouble or need help with anything, like homework, just let me know.”

Spiderman laughed and nodded.

“Do will I. That’s Yoda.”

“Yeah, I got that kid.”

 

  
Matt got his first text thirty minutes later back at the office.

 

[ Daredevil it’s me Spidey :) ]

  
[ Just wanted to make sure this was the right number ]

  
[ Be weird if this wasn’t you. Imagine some soccer mom in Greenwich village getting these lol ]

 

  
“Oh, wow he really is a kid.” Foggy laughed.

“Yeah.” Replied Matt. A teenager. Now his responsibly.

…

Fuck.


End file.
